Ankle contracture boots are soft, static ankle orthosis worn on the ankle and lower leg for patients typically confined to bed and recovering from a lower leg injury or surgical procedure. The boots are used for statically positioning the lower leg and reducing pressure, particularly on the heel, so as to reduce pressures associated with the development of heel ulcers that can arise from extended bed rest.
The present disclosure relates to improved structures for ankle contracture boots. The improved structures include structure for facilitating desired static positioning of the boot, structure for statically positioning the lower leg relative to the boot, and structure for reducing heel pressure.